Stuck in an ever ending routine
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: She wanted to wake up to those male arms, but the problem was.. Who's? Because apparently, now everyone is re-interested in her, and she did not like to way the spotlight put in jeopardy her task. She was going to have to break a couple hearts


She smiled as she tried to make Finn feel better, truth was, she did not feel any regret. Why would she? after all, Jesse St. James was nothing but a mole in their Glee Club and she knew it, she engaged herself in a relationship with him for a single reason, espionage.

She understood the parameters of the situation and unfortunately, he did not. He had dared to pressure her into sex, and obviously, he did not know any part of Rachel Berry. She was never rushed into anything, she took her time analyzing and comprehending. She was ambicious? sure. She was a bit crazed for fame? Why not. But she would never be fooled.

Her memory allowed her to remember with great detail the day they met, it was a Wednesday and she was in the library supposadly doing a quick research on a 'Hello' Assignment for Glee when she saw him looking at her. She had been living in Ohio for almost five years now, and unlikely to others, she had come her on her own will, she was on a very important task. Her job? find a link from the local drug dealer AKA Sandy Ryeson. Who had been suspected of re-selling medical marihuana to students and teachers, but had never had a solid proof of it.

That was what she was supposed to discover, Ryeson's involvement and yet, she had gotten side-tracked by the whole competition matter, she had always been competitive, even in the Academy. Truth was, she was a frickin' genious, she had graduated from high school at only age 12 and then gone to college for 3 years until she graduated with honors, but she was musically inspired/academically fit to be an undercover agent for the CIA. And since drug dealing had been a big thing for the US government, it was officialy stated as her mission to get him to be sloppy enough for them to catch them.

She had seen him touch a minor inapropiadly, and yet, no one had reported it but herself. She had acting skills, and that was more than requiered for this job. If she was caught, she would be dead, no exception. And thus, she was Rachel Barbara Berry, a now 15 year old girl who is currently socially akward and far too ambitious to have any friends.

And it could not have been planned any better.

* * *

She walked into McKinley High's School territory early in the morning, the dew of the dawn still on the green grass and the scent of minorities in the air, she smiled to herself. She was awkward herself during high school, but that was mostly due to her being the size of the other's hip-to-the-floor height.

She only graduated so young to make her guardians proud, her fathers. And wherever she was, her mother. Truth was, with her level, she had hacked easily into the records and now knew her mother was Shelby Corcaran, their enemies coach. Vocal Adrenaline. Two words. Living hell. And she was going to crush them along with Glee Club.

The bell rang and she walked into her class, now all she had to do was observe, as she had been doing for the past years. And now, she had been told by her superiors, which were not many by the way, that she had to close this up to continue with other tasks.

She had also been notified of another agent's arrival, as a "backup" for her, which she most definetely did not need. But he was coming either way, so she had to act as if she did not know him, which would be extra hard. Since he was not only her past lover, but her only one. Damn him, she cursed as she pretended to listen to the teacher about a subject she already knew about. Apparently, the proffesor decided to ask her either way, and it was Mr. Schue with spanish class.

"Rachel, could you ask me something of what we just read? With the simple questions?" sometimes, she really dislikes Mr. Schue, not because he puts her in the spotlight, but because somehow, he always had that positive boy band charm going on and she not only found it insulting to real life, but somewhat agreed with Sue Sylvester about his lesbian hair.

"Mi nombre es Rachel, y personalmente, estas preguntas son demasiado f ciles. Puedo ir al ba o, Se or Schuester?" she asked with no accent whatsoever and rose from her seat either way, her cell phone had been ringing for a bit now, and there was a difference between her cell phone ringing and her cell phone ringing. Why? she owned two. Which was ironic, because it represented her existance. Her true self, and her alibi.

She made her way silently to the high school's baseball grounds, it was dark out now but she had special permission, she had hacked into the school's system and gotten a pass for training 24/7 at her own disposition, she scoffed. "Guess it wouldn't be hacking when the password is 1234..." she trailed off as she grabbed the wooden bat. With the machine on, she started smacking some balls out of the cuadrangular. Taking out her daily stress on the balls. She smiled as one of them flew over the fence and she heard it bounce. That was a lost one.

* * *

He was walking along the sides of the school property, he had just had a fight with his mom about some working matters, truth was, he was Puckerman, he did not do rules. And he had been more than pissed all day long, first of all with all the Quinn pregnancy deal and the food and everything, then with school and chicks, and last Glee & Football.

As he thought, he heard the batting in the area and he raised an eyebrow, "What the fuck? Who's here at 11 at night?" he mumbled as he started walking towards the bleachers, he was surprised when he saw one of the balls go over the fence since not many did that, but he was shocked to see who was behind the bat: Fucking Crazy Lady, AKA Rachel Berry.

He decided to see how long that would last, and after another good ten minute practice, she was putting everything away and leaving a very impressed Puck behind. As he sat on the grass he thought, "Rachel is much more crazy than I gave her credit for..."

* * *

The next day, she walked along the sidewalk and she smiled at the occasional jogger, she had decided to walk home that afternoon. She wanted the peace and quiet, and she wanted to enjoy this while it lasted, which would not be long according to her information. She felt the presence behind her, not to mention the cologne she sniffed, it smelt musky, just like him. She rolled her eyes when she saw him standing there with a smirk on his face. "Noah", she said as she nodded in apprehasal. She was actually waiting for someone else entirely.

"Berry, I'll just cut the shit, I saw you last night" he said and she raised her eyebrow, trying to act it out. Improvise if you may, and she nailed it. "What are you talking about?" she asked and held her books to her chest, trying to act confused, which she was. How did he see her? He smiled and shrugged, "I saw you hitting the balls, you're pretty good" and with that, he shoved his hands into his pockets as he tried to act cool himself.

"Look, I used to think you were this phsycotic woman who was too crazy for anyone's good, but I actually find you less annoying now, Want to go out on Saturday?" he mumbled and she blinked, she had not expected that. She smiled assuringly, "Noah, that is tomorrow. I do not know it my schedule will fit you..." she said and he looked at her straight in the eye, making her hold back a shiver, "We'll make room, Berry. I'll pick you up at 8."

And with that, he walked away, leaving an amused Rachel behind, only to be rejoined by another man not more than 15 minutes later. The man was smiling at her, and his green eyes twinkled, his dark hair absorbing the breeze around him, "Rachel, you look good", she smiled politely, "You too, Nathaniel". Finally, he frowned, "Who was that guy?" he asked and she fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Someone I know... but apparently I am busy tomorrow night..." and with that, she walked away, leaving a frustated ex-boyfriend behind.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, sorry for the spelling errors, but I had to do this without any corrections whatsoever, And I am proud to say this will be a chapter fic, And there will be lots of steamy romance for Rachel and the other Glee cast members, so stay tuned and add this to FAVORITES! don't forget to review, thank you!**

**WobblyWallyIsInLove**


End file.
